The invention relates to a back pack frame which is readily utilizable for normal backpacking activities but may be readily converted into a chair or cot.
For many outdoor activities, it is desirable to be able to carry a wide variety of articles, clothing, food, and other provisions into areas that are not accessible by vehicles, and this conventionally is accomplished by disposing the articles, etc., in a pack which is mounted to a back pack frame. The back pack frame conventionally also mounts a bedroll, collapsible tent, or the like. When one eventually arrives at a destination where the packed articles, etc., are to be utilized, and especially when camping overnight, for comfort it is desirable that the individual be able to support himself off of the ground in a comfortable position. Also, it is desirable that the pack remains readily accessible.
According to the present invention, a back pack frame is provided that can readily be converted into a chair or cot so that the user can comfortably support himself off of the ground in a comfortable position. Also, according to the present invention, even while the frame is converted to a chair the pack remains supported thereby, and is readily accessible; and even when the frame is converted to a cot, the pack remains mounted thereto. The increased comfort provided by the convertible frame according to the invention is not achieved at the expense of utility of the frame for its basic pack-supporting structure. The back pack frame according to the invention can be constructed so that it is of only slightly greater dimension and weight than conventional frames for supporting packs of comparable size. For the average user, the versatility of the frame according to the invention, and the increased comfort achievable therewith, more than makes up for any small increase in weight or dimension as compared to conventional back pack frames.
The back pack frame according to the invention includes a main support structure, and a pack supporting structure with shoulder straps, with means for mounting the pack supporting structure with respect to the main support structure so that it is movable from a first position wherein it is generally coextensive with the main support structure to a second position wherein the main support structure forms a chair seat and the pack supporting structure forms the chair back. The front flap of the pack supported by the pack supporting structure is readily accessible when the frame is converted to a chair, being provided on the back of the chair back. The pack supporting structure may then be further moved to a position wherein it is substantially coplanar with the seat formed by the main support structure, and telescoping bars of a user's legs support structure can be moved outwardly from the main support structure to also provide an essentially coplanar support with the seat portion of the main support structure. The seat portion of the main support structure is formed by a flexible sheet of fabric mounted by rings onto side bars of the main support structure, and operatively attached to the pack supporting structure so that the rings slide along the bar to move the fabric to a taut position as the pack supporting structure is moved to the chair or cot forming position.
The main support structure includes first and second side support bars and a cross support structure extending between the side support bars. The second side support bar is substantially straight and the first bar is straight and parallel to the second bar over the majority of the length thereof, with the ends formed as arcs of a circle, and having extensions intersecting and connected to the second support bars, and then further extending away from the second support bars to provide legs. Collars are mounted for slidable movement along the first bars, and the collars may be retained in any position to which they are moved by suitable locking structures. The pack supporting frame is mounted for pivotal movement with respect to the collars, and rods extend outwardly from the ends of the pack supporting structure to be received by C-supports on the second support bars to allow guided pivotal movement of the pack supporting structure about the collar axes.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a back pack frame that is simply convertible to a chair and/or cot. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.